


Fun With Redheads

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Cigarettes, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Submissive Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo likes playing with his ginger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Redheads

Kylo frowned to himself as he held the black and slender cigarette between two of his fingers. “What is the appeal of these things to you?” he asked. “All they do is put poison inside of you, bringing you closer to death by turning your lungs as black as your coat.” He glanced over at Hux, smiling as the redhead did not respond to him. “What’s the matter? Is your tongue occupied?”

Hux whined, looking up at Kylo. He knelt beside the seated Force-user, naked with his hands bound and forced to remain behind his head, palms pressed against it. Two slender sticks were tied on the top and bottom of his tongue, forcing him to keep his mouth open as the organ was forced to remain lolling out. He shuddered as more drool started to spill from his open mouth, whining as it landed on his chest. His nipple piercings had been put in for the occasion, silver bars ending with small green balls.

“Why General, do you not like this position I’ve placed you in?” Kylo asked, lighting the end of the cigarette. He held it between two fingers, letting it burn as he watched the redhead squirm, trying to get comfortable. “At least your cage saves you from embarrassment, hm?” he asked, looking down at the cage locked firmly around Hux’s cock. He stretched out a leg, tapping it with the toe of his boot to make the other flinch and yelp. “Too much?”

Hux whined, shifting on his knees to get a little closer to Kylo. He leaned forward, rubbing his cheek and forehead against the other’s knee for some form of comfort. He panted softly, eyes fluttering closed as Kylo stroked his head.

“Such an affectionate slut,” Kylo sighed. He shook his head, looking back at the burning cigarette. “Where do you want it?” he asked, turning back to Hux.

The redhead considered the cigarette, groaning as he slowly leaned back, offering his chest to the other.

“Very good...” Kylo put the cigarette out on Hux’s right nipple, grinding it in before letting it fall to the ground. He hushed the whimpering Hux, running a gloved thumb over the burnt and pierced nub of flesh. “Such a good slut...you can take anything I give you, can’t you?” He waited until Hux nodded before smiling, pulling him in to kiss his forehead.


End file.
